Una eternidad Sin tí
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que te fuiste? ¿dos, tres, diez mil años? no lo se, solo se que cada minuto que transcurre es insoportable, cada segundo que pasa es, Una eternidad sin tí...


**Una eternidad Sin tí**

Los rayos del sol me despiertan por la mañana, aun no he abierto los ojos, pero es tu perfume el que me embriaga, de repente extiendo mi mano hacia mi derecha para tocarte… No te siento, no te encuentro y de golpe abro mis ojos sorprendido. Ya no estas ahí.

Me incorporo en la cama, acaricio tu almohada, debajo de ella, tu camisón blanco de seda, ese tan sensual que tantas noches me volvió loco, que tantas noches despertó mi pasión. Lo tomo entre mis manos, es tan suave, tan perfecto, tan digno de ti, aspiro tu perfume aun prisionero entre su tela, ese olor tan fascinante. Es dulce, suave, tierno, pero es seductor, fuerte y salvaje, como tu.

Me levanto de la cama, muy a mi pesar. Salir de la cama sin ti a mi lado es aun más duro de lo que alguna vez en mis pesadillas más terribles llegué a vivir.

Camino hacia la regadera y deslizo la puerta de cristal de la ducha, abro el agua caliente y siento como el agua resbala por mi espalda. A consecuencia del terrible insomnio de la noche anterior pensado en ti, el cansancio se siente en mi rostro. Cierro mis ojos.

De pronto siento tus manos abrazarme por la espalda y acariciar mi torso, como tantas veces antes de hoy llegaste a hacerlo, ¡qué maravillosas eran las mañanas contigo sorprendiéndome en la ducha! Mañanas eróticas llenas de besos, caricias, suspiros. Gemidos.

Abro mis ojos, tu no estás fue tu fantasma el que me jugó una mala pasada, imaginando que eras tu la que estaba a mi lado, respiro profundamente y cierro las llaves de la regadera, los baños de las mañanas no saben igual sin ti.

Me visto rápidamente con mi ropa deportiva. Entre mis cosas encuentro tu ropa, tus delicados vestidos en tonos morados y rojos que tan lindos solían quedarte, camino hacia el espejo, debajo de éste encuentro una centena de productos de belleza, todos tuyos, cremas, pinturas, maquillajes, accesorios para el cabello, ¿cómo era posible que tuvieras tantas cosas para tu belleza? Si para mí una sencilla sonrisa en tu rostro te hacían relucir más que cualquier estrella.

Voy a la cocina, que es un caos. El lavatrastos lleno de platos y vasos sucios, el refrigerador vacío. ¿qué mas da? La verdad es que no tengo hambre, no deseo nada de ésta vida si no estás tu aquí.

Tomo mis llaves y salgo de casa. Detesto nuestra casa sin ti. He decidido ir al parque a caminar, mi soledad es aun más insoportable estando en el lugar donde fuimos tan felices.

Bajo del auto y me estiro para empezar a caminar. No puedo evitar mirar a mi alrededor ¿es acaso que hoy el mundo se ha puesto en mi contra para recordarme que no estás a mi lado? Veo pasar un par de parejas felices, llenos de amor, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos nosotros como ellos? Felices, paseando por éste parque, nuestro parque.

Parece que fue ayer cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita, justo por aquellas balsas ¿recuerdas como el mismo aire acariciaba tus cabellos? Recuerdo perfectamente como me ponía celoso aun entonces de él, de Cómo osaba tocarte , de cómo osaba acariciarte, ¡cómo lo envidiaba! ¡oh hermosa mujer de fuego!, recuerdo perfectamente cómo agradecí a aquella bandada de pájaros el acercarse peligrosamente a nosotros, tal vez si no hubiera sido por ellos, jamás me hubiera atrevido a acercarme tanto a ti.

Te veía tan lejana, tan perfecta, tanto o más como una de esas hermosas imágenes de vírgenes que pudimos apreciar en nuestra luna de miel por París.

¿te cuento algo? fue tu belleza aun más conquistante para mí que cualquiera de las hermosas pinturas que vimos por el Louvre. Fue tu sonrisa aun más cautivadora que la de la mona lisa. Y es que yo te he amado tanto, ¿desde cuando? No lo se, tal vez y aun en riesgo de sonar cursi, creo que me enamoré de ti desde el mismo instante en que tus pupilas violetas se cruzaron con mis ojos azules, tal vez incluso te amé desde antes de conocernos.

Sigo intentando distraer mi mente, pero me es imposible. Justo ahora pasa a mi lado una joven pareja, al igual que yo han venido a éste parque a ejercitarse juntos. Para mí, peor aún. Ya que la que pasa a mi lado no es una simple pareja, es un matrimonio joven que va empujando una pequeña carriola. ¿recuerdas nuestros sueños? Recuerdo cómo pasábamos noches enteras en vela en nuestra cama, charlando sobre el futuro, "nuestro futuro".

Tu decías que querías solo dos hijos, yo por otra parte, intentaba disuadirte de lo contrario, yo quería al menos cinco pequeños, todos ellos con tus hermosos ojos violeta que tanto me gustan, indudablemente con nuestro cabello negro. Recuerdo que me decías -"pero Darien, ¿dónde pretendes que quepan cinco pequeños en un departamento de tan solo dos habitaciones?" -recuerdo que te hacía molestar con comentarios como - "en la alacena podemos meter a dos mas" - adoraba verte poner esa mirada recriminante, por que me daba la oportunidad de robarte un beso para hacer a tu rostro cambiar tu expresión.

¿sabes? La semana próxima tenía reservada una cita con un agente de bienes raíces. Quería sorprenderte, quería que encontráramos esa casa perfecta donde empezar a construir nuestro nido. Se que amabas nuestro departamento, al menos eso solías decirme, pero no podía evitar dejar de fantasear con tu rostro al ver esa hermosa casa donde podríamos ver crecer a nuestros hijos y a nuestros nietos, creo que ese día no llegará ¿verdad?

A lo lejos, veo a una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra, sin pensarlo dos veces, corro hacia ella ¿serías tu acaso que has decidido volver? En un par de segundos llego hasta donde ella está y la tomo del brazo, me encuentro con su rostro. No eres tú…¡nunca eres tú!. Me disculpo con la asustada chica que se aleja corriendo de mí.

Decido volver a casa. Definitivamente hoy es un día más que no he conseguido olvidarte de mí y es que…¿acaso es eso lo que quiero? ¿olvidarte?...no, creo que no. Es tu fantasma, tu perfume, tus recuerdos los que me regalan las energías para poder aun seguir de pie, sin ti…aun cuando vivir no es algo que me haga muy feliz sin tenerte a mi lado.

De repente, la puerta de "nuestro departamento" se abre. Una fina silueta ensartada en un entallado vestido corto y negro entra arrastrando una pequeña maleta en color rojo, dejando sus llaves sobre el cenicero de cristal de la mesita de la entrada, el sonido de las llaves me hace salir de mi ensimismamiento. – amor… ya regrese- me dice tu holograma. Corro a abrazar la silueta ¿sería acaso otro más de los juegos crueles que me ha jugado mi mente?...al menos ésta vez, se siente real…¡tan real!.

Levanto la pequeña silueta en peso haciéndola dar vueltas en el recibidor, la beso apasionada, extasiada, desesperadamente, ¡tu silueta responde a mi beso! Tras la ausencia de aire, tu silueta se separa tiernamente de mi mirándome a los ojos.

- Darien…amor…¡qué recibimiento!

- Rei…te extrañé tanto -te digo embelesado.

- Pero Darien. ¡solo me fui por tres días!

- Para mí fueron una eternidad sin tí…

- Que tierno…-contestas mientras acaricias mi mejilla con tus suaves dedos.

- Creí que me habías abandonado.- Me quejo.

- Amor…¿acaso olvidaste que Fui a un congreso? Sabías que saldría por una semana. ¡tu mismo me llevaste al aeropuerto! -me contestas entre risas divertida con mi dolor.

- A veces olvido los "pequeños detalles".- Bufo algo indignado por tu diversión ante mi dolor.

- Corazón, fue un viaje Express, se supone que estaría fuera una semana pero se cancelaron las últimas conferencias. Aun así pude hacer mi presentación sobre "el valor del recurso humano en las empresas" y tengo que decir que Su esposa, Señor Spencer los sorprendió a todos, ¿quién dice que una chica no puede aportar buenas ideas?.

- Me alegra amor- comento con tristeza que no pasa desapercibida a tus ojos, acaricias mi mejilla observándome extrañada- No me malentiendas, me alegra tu éxito. Lo mereces y me hace feliz tener una esposa que aparte de bella es muy inteligente. Pero…Para mí estos días fueron como quedarme sin aire.

- Darien…¿en verdad me extrañaste tanto? -me preguntas con tus hermosas pupilas violeta.

- No tienes idea…

- Mi príncipe…-abrazas con tus delgados brazos mi cuello acercando tu rostro al mío-¿me perdonarás tal grado de crueldad?

- Todo tiene un precio Rei Hino…-te digo con falsa molestia.

- Estoy dispuesta a pagarlo -agregas seductoramente.

- No será tan fácil…-Refunfuño.

- Me esforzaré.

- Fueron setenta y dos horas eternas…

- ¿ahh si? -me dices enredando tus piernas entre mis caderas- yo también tuve setenta y dos horas muy largas. ¿y sabes qué he extrañado más? -me dices pícaramente mientras bajas tu mano entre mis ropas por debajo de mi ombligo.

- No tengo la menor idea amor -contesto falsamente, reconozco ese brillo en tus ojos.

- Doctor Spencer- me llamas seductoramente- usted está empapado en sudor, creo que debe tomar un baño.

- Tengo una mejor idea Señora Spencer- Te digo hablándote al oído.

- Darien- Me dices soltándote de mi abrazo y colocando tus manos contra mi pecho- En verdad, ¡necesitas una ducha! Apresúrate, después de eso podremos llevar a cabo tus ideas y las mías…

- Está bien.- Te digo Resignado mientras llevo mis resignados pasos a nuestra habitación para entrar a la regadera.

A pesar de haber fracasado en mis planes me alegra saber que estás de regreso. Que no eres un espejismo ni una burla mas de mi retorcida mente.  
>me quito mis ropas dejándolas en el suelo a sabiendas de que cuando entres al baño escucharé tus regaños por dejar la ropa en el piso. Pero ésta ocasión lo hago casi malintencionadamente, para cerciorarme que no es mentira lo que hace un par de segundos vieron mis ojos en la sala.<p>

Abro la llave de la regadera y noto como el agua tibia cae por mi cuerpo, de pronto noto unas manos de seda abrazándose a mi torso y me doy media vuelta topándome contigo de frente…completamente desnuda. Me sonríes maliciosamente y no se por qué una vez más esa sonrisa incitadora me invita al pecado, me invita a estrecharte entre mis brazos y devorarte con la furia de un caníbal, saboreo tu piel centímetro a centímetro, milímetro a milímetro, y aun cuando podría recorrer de memoria y sin necesidad de mapa alguno las planicies de tu anatomía a ojos cerrados, elijo disfrutar de tus paisajes una vez más sin perderme del más mínimo detalle, por que aunque no lo creas, mi amada Rei Hino, para mí no habría castigo más terrible en esta vida que pasar una eternidad sin ti….

**FIN**

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Bien. Sigo sin Lap y cada vez está peor mi "robotina" Casi no puedo escribir así que como estoy algo frustrada no hay nada mejor que publicar una que otra cosilla. éste fic lo tenía guardadititito y hace dias lo terminé, es cortito pero la idea de hacer sufrir a ese chamacón me estaba gustando desde hace día ¡y luego dicen que las exageradas somos las mujeres! ¿verdad, muchachas? Que dramático si solo fueron unos diyitas, lo dicho, ese hombre sin su "diosa de fuego" se muere.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Saluditos**


End file.
